My Best Chance
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: After losing Phil in the crowd and his cellphone dies Dan goes to a nearbye Starbucks to phone him, when he meets a girl whose had a bad experience with Youtubers. They begin to hang out and develop feelings for each other...but its not all sunshine and unicorn stickers now is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire/ Amazing Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so that was Supernatural Sunday and I hope you enjoyed it, and this story isn't going to be Supernatural Sunday related, I just thought I'd start it now while its fresh in my head. If you want, I can upload this story after Supernatural Sunday, to give a small breather...and a way to lighten the mood. If not, I'll move it to another day. Anyway,...don't kill me but the Youtuber and the duchess one, is on hiatus I will continue it, if you guys want to but...I just experienced a huge writer's block.**

**And, yes again I'm a Phan shipper but, I do also ship the guys with girls too...**

** So, yeah I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me if you want it on Supernatural Sunday or on another day.**

* * *

Dan looked around the crowded building searching for Phil amongst the throng of people here at Vidcon. He would've sent his best friend a text...if his phone hadn't died. Immediately Phil's voice rang in his mind, telling him I told you so...and the like. Though to be fair, he hadn't expected to lose Phil and wind up lost among the crowd of thousands. Fans went up to him, and this did not help the whole 'trying to find Phil' situation. He didn't even know how it happened, they'd been walking the same way towards the convention hall, with Phil looking at his phone and Dan falling behind.

Dan tripped over his shoelace, and caught himself just in time to see that somehow in the blink of an eye Phil was gone. Immediately that fear of being abandoned crept up, as if he were a child having lost his parent. Though he had to tell himself he knew where he was, he just had to find a phone and call Phil.

His brown eyes immediately made out a Starbucks not far from where he was standing and immediately the British Youtuber headed over. At least there he had someway to contact his friend, as well as relief from the blistering hot sun, and scorching heat. Honestly, how did people in California handle having this much heat?

The thing was though, the minute he went in he'd been spotted by a group of fangirls who went up to him and immediately began asking all of these questions and for photos. He chuckled nervously, and gave a small smile, trying to figure someway of politely telling them that he wasn't in the right state of mind right now.

" Excuse me miss, I'd like to please ask you not to hassle my customers." Said a brunette girl at the cash register filing her nails calmly. Dan looked back at her, hoping this wasn't going to cause some huge shit storm. He could immediately see, the fangirls glaring at her for interrupting them.

" Um, excuse me for a sec, I have to go." Said Dan, before heading over to the register. The brunette looked up from her nails and met his gaze lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"Hi um, can I use your phone? Mine kind of died and...well my friend and I got seperated," Explained Dan sheepishly, she smiled and pulled out her cellphone handing it over to him. He was grateful to her though, for getting him out of that slight confrontation with the fangirls. He dialed Phil's number, and cleared his throat as he felt the panic subsiding once Phil told him where he was. Turns out, he'd immediately gone into the Con, towards their booth expecting Dan to have gone on ahead without him.

" Ok I'll meet you there...bye." Said Dan, before hagning up and haning the girl back her phone.

" Thanks." Said Dan, graciously.

"No problem, so uh...are you one of those famous Youtubers from the Con?" Asked the girl at the register, getting a bag and getting a few cookies. A slight bitter tone to her voice, though Dan chose to ignore it.

"Yeah...Dan Howell, and you are?" Asked Dan politely, she smiled and pointed to her nametag which merely said 'Morgan' he chuckled nervously and cleared his throat.

"So um, Morgan, how did you know I was a Youtuber?" He asked, she motioned to the fangirls still standing there and replied.

" I guessed. So um, here...for you and your friend..on the house."

" Oh no,,no, you really don't have to." Said Dan, immediately fishing in his pockets for money, when she handed him the bag and lifted an eyebrow curiously.

" Relax, I don't want your money...I figured you could use some after being seperated from your friend and getting hassled." Replied Morgan, Dan smiled and took the bag . A smile forming on his lips, he thanked her and left and she immediately went back to work. She sighed, and watched him go, ignoring the fangirls that shot dirty looks at her.

" He's cute." Said One of her coworkers.

"Yeah, and way out of my league...besides, I'm done with guys trying to make it big on Youtube." Replied Morgan, as her co-worker lifted up an eyebrow.

"Uh the difference is, he's not trying to make it big, he is big. Dan Howell aka Danisnotonfire is like one of the most popular British Youtubers ever. He's also really, really nice." Replied the worker before flipping her blond hair back, Morgan shook her head and looked at her oddly.

" And how would you know that?" Asked Morgan curiously as her friend smiled at her.

" Because this particular Starbucks is really close to the Vidcon area, Youtubers come here when they want to chillax from their tim at the convention center. And I make it a point to know about my vlogging customers, besides you look cute together." She replied making Morgan roll her eyes and sarcastically remark.

" Yes because the fact that he wanted to borrow my cellphone just screams true love."

" So then why did you give him the free cookies?" Asked her coworker with a smirk before, going to the other cashier.

Dan made it to the booth, where Phil was talking with PJ and Chris, Phil looked back and gave him an apologetic smile.

" Hey Dan, sorry I left you behind, I swore I thought you were behind me, and I tried to find you, but there were so many people and I asked everyone, and no one said they saw you and you weren't at the booth so I-"

"Phil it's fine, here have chocolate." Said Dan, holding out the bag to hisfriends who immediately looked at him curiously.

"Where did you get them?" Asked PJ, taking the bag, Dan smiled and began to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fantasic Foursome nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah I decided to update this story on Tuesdays instead of on Supernatural Sundays, because...why not? Anyway, yeah Morgan and Dan are going to end up together...sorry Phan fans...I still ship it though, just like I ship Kalanthony and Ianthony. Though there will be lots of Phan Bromance aplenty fo you so not to worry. Ok, lets go XD**

* * *

"So you tripped over your own shoelace, got separated and ended up meeting a cute girl who saved you from Rabid fangirls...why does all the stuff to you?" Asked Chris, as they walked around the convention, having finished doing their signings and photos. Dan chuckled, nervously and ran a hand through his dark hair, admittedly it was pretty funny and embarrassing all rolled up into one what had happened earlier. He'd tweeted it, and the fans went wild laughing or feeling sorry for him...which didn't help.

" I say we thank her...besides, I could go for one of those smoothies its so hot in California." Said PJ, dramatically fanning his face, making a few girls swoon. He chuckled, as the others looked at him oddly, or rolled their eyes. Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and smiled at him.

" I think its a good idea." Said Phil, Dan looked at his best friend and smiled at him, besides it was lunchtime anyway and he did want to properly thank her. They headed out to the con, where other Youtubers currently were in, either vlogging together, getting something, in line or just sitting there. A perky blond casher noticed them and waved to them, before holding up a finger.

" Morgan!" She called, Morgan came out from the back and noticed Dan with his friends amidst all the cameras and people vlogging. She immediately ducked down, trying to avoid the other people before heading out from behind the counter. Dan tilted his head to the side, and noticed she was doing everything she could to not be captured on camera which he found slightly odd...then again she probably just didn't like being recorded.

" Uh hi, um...Morgan right?" Asked Dan, she nodded and looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah and you...never gave me your name." She replied, Dan chuckled, having just realized that as well.

" Dan Howell...most of my friends call me Dan...obviously." He muttered under his breath, making her giggle. Phil lifted an eyebrow, as he Chris and PJ shared a look before turning to the other two.

" Um, and these are my friends Phil, PJ and Chris...they're Youtubers like me...and um-"

"We wanted to thank you for providing assistance to our friend." Said PJ, with a warm smile as he gently shook her hand she blushed slightly, and gave a small giggle which made her flinch clearly embarrassed. Dan smiled back, at least he wasn't the only one that was awkward in this type of situation. She smiled politely, and shook Cris and Phil's hand when Cat glomped Phil camera in hand.

" And here's the Fantastic Foursome! hey guys!" Exclaimed Cat, Morgan immediately covered her face with her hands and rushed out of the Starbucks making Cat look at the guys in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, Dan shook his head and went after her when he noticed she'd dropped something. He bent down, and noticed it was her wallet, which must've fallen out of her purse. He went over, as she sighed and dug in her purse for her keyes. The British Youtuber cleared his throat, making her look back in surprise.

" Sorry about that um...she didn't mean to startle you or anything, its just well...vlogging is my friend's job..technically and, well...she's really nice, she didn-"

"Its fine, um... I just don't like being recorded so..." She replied awkward;y, he nodded and handed her wallet back to her.

" You dropped this."

" Thanks. you're my hero." Said Morgan, with a small smile as she took it back, and placed it in her purse before clearing her throat and smiling up at him. He chuckled, and fixed his hair that had fallen into his face, she felt a light blush on her cheeks as she looked down before clearing her throat.

" So um, is that all you guys came for?" She asked curiously.

" Yeah, my friend PJ, also wanted a smoothie though it sure is hot here in California." He replied, she shrugged in response.

" If you think its hot here, then you wouldn't survive in the desert part of California, it gets as high as 102 over there." She replied, giggling at the apalled expression on his face. He shook his head and lifted an eyebrow.

" So, um...later, there's a party...with other Youtubers and if you wanted to come as...well...my guest, sort of as..well..as friends. would you like to?" He asked, she knitted her brows and looked at him oddly.

" Won't your girlfriend get jealous?" She asked, he looked at her strangely when he realized she was talking about Cat.

" Cat's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend of mine." He replied, she nodded before noticing people come in and out with cameras, and seeing the warmth in his eyes.

"I can't I um...I'm busy tonight, besides I don't think I'd fit in...nice meeting you and thanks again." Said Morgan before turning to head to the driver's side of the car. Dan knitted his brow wondering why she seemed to think that way...after all, even if she didn't like to be recorded it wasn't like everyone was going to have their cameras out...then again he wasn't the most social guy in the world.

" Hey Dan, you ok?" Asked Phil, as he went over to Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The FantasticFoursome nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I promise the newest chapter of Once Upon A Smosh later in the day, but for now enjoy this latest chapter of MBC. Whats up with Morgan not wanting to be recorded and her dislike of Youtubers? well...wait and see...**

* * *

"Yeah I'm fine..I just invited her to the party later and well, she had other plans." Said Dan running a hand through his dark hair. Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder he knew that Dan wasn't the type to just randomly ask people out anywhere, even if they were his friends...unless it was Phil, but that was because they were extremely close to each other and he knew that Dan was extremely comfortable around him. So suffice it to say that it was rare for him to offer someone a party invitation.

" I'm sorry." Said Phil, Dan shrugged and looked at his best friend.

" It's fine, just that...there' something about her that makes me want to help her and be with her..and I don't know why." Said Dan, Phil furrowed his brows curiously before a smile found its way onto his face.

" Well Dan, that means you want to be her friend..she was nice to you and you want to do nice things for her back, and talk right?" Asked Phil, Dan nodded and looked up at Phil who smiled at him reassuringly. " Congratulations Dan, you've finally become social." He teased making Dan scoff and playfully shove him.

" Shut up, you really think we can be friends though?" Asked Dan curiously, as he looked into Phil's eyes.

" I knew you were my best friend when we first met after you tweeted, and skyped me for a long time, you're kind, down to eath, brilliant...who wouldn't want to be your best friend?" Said Phil incredulously making Dan smile. Inside as Chris distracted Cat, PJ went to get his smoothie and ask the cute blond girl at the cash register about the extremely shy girl that had apparantly won Dan over somehow.

" Hi, um...what can you tell me about..Morgan, the girl from earlier?" Asked PJ curiously, the blond's smile dropped.

" Sorry, Mr. Liguori but it's not my place to say and I really don't feel comfortable giving out any kind of my friend's information to strangers...unless your friend wants her number in which case I'd be more thn happy to give it to him." She replied, the smile still evident on her face. PJ smiled back at her and nodded, although it did make him curious he wasn't going to push too hard or pry.

" Fantastic, I'll take it and I will also take a smoothie." He replied, making her hnding him the drink and the phone number, PJ and Chris joined Dan and Phil outside where he gave Dan Morgan's number.

" There you are you may now bow to my amazingness." Said PJ teasingly, making Dan chuckle.

" Thanks PJ," Said Dan graciously, after a small break they went to the Con, to sign more things and take more pictures.

Morgan entered the apartment and set her keys down on the kitchen counter and headed towards her room. She sighed and sat down infront of the computer, not even daring to look up at the webcam perched innocently on it. It had been a present to go along with her brand new computer, but...after what happened she didn't dare use it. She closed her eyes recalling all the cameras in the place, Cat coming up with it and what he did...and...and..she gasped and grabbed the webcam chucking it at the wall as memories resurfaced.

She gasped for breath and hugged her knees to her chest as the room began spinning and the walls began to get closer and closer. She sniffed, and tried to take deep calming breaths when her phone began to buzz. She bit her lip and looked to see it was a number she didn't recognize. Apparantly though Dan had gotten her number from a friend of hers and was texting her so she had his number.

She set the phone down and looked back at the computer deciding to check this 'Danisnotonfire' out.

" I think you should play it cool, don't come off as too desperate." Said Chris, Dan nodded as his friends were giving him advice on girls making him blush and feel slightly embarrassed. He was twent-two years old and he'd had other girlfriends before really...even if this information was useful.

Immediately a thought entered his mind. He smiled and began texting.

Morgan smiled softly, having just finished watching Cringe Attack, before her phone buzzed once again. She took a look and lifted an eyebrow curiously as Dan texted her.

_"Hey, where do you live I was thinking we could hang out or something."_

_" I thought you said you had a party to go to tonight."_

_" Parties arent really my thing, human interaction isn't really my thing...only a select few are worthy of my attention ." _She lifted an eyebrow curiously when he sent her a text immediately afterwards saying that he was kidding.

_" But seriously, Phil, PJ, and Chris are going and I need a friend to do friend things with like watch anime or play videogames with, are you in?"_ She sighed, and looked back at the computer..he did seem really nice, and he was going through all the trouble of skimping out on this big Youtube thing for her so..why not?

_"Are you going to be vlogging?" _She asked warily.

"_No cameras, just you, me, and a television...that can be interpreted in may ways but I'm hoping that's just me." _She giggled and sighed, deciding to just go with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Foursome nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm back with this story XD (crickets chirp) yeah...been a long time hasn't it? Well not to worry, here we are with a new episode, and here we are going to introduce the story's villain which I hope you think he'll be satisfactory enough, anyway enjoy XD**

* * *

The Fantastic Foursome headed inside, where they later separated with Chris and PJ heading to their booths. Dan and Phil went to do the photo shoots, where fans would get pictures taken with them. That's when Dan noticed the girls from earlier who hassled him, when Morgan had rescued him. He immediately ducked behind Phil, so they wouldn't spot him much to Phil's confusion.

" Hey guys, so what was up with that weird girl earlier?" Asked Cat, as she went up to them.

" She's not weird Cat she just...doesn't like being recorded." Said Dan, quick to come to Morgan's defense, Phil smiled at this before clearing his throat. Cat turned to Phil and smiled, when gave a dreamy smile and did a little sigh at the sight of someone across the room. Dan and Phil shares a look, at the dark haired guy not far from them who Cat and several other girls were fawning over. Dan lifted an eyebrow as the guy kissed Louise's hand before turning to Cat and giving her a wink.

"Oh my god isn't he gorgeous?" Asked Cat, Phil shrugged.

" I dunno, he's not that bad looking but he seems abit iffy." Said Phil, Dan nodded as he stood by Phil.

" Oh c'mon guys, he's not that bad although I did here that his girlfriend was something though. And I mean in the bad way too." Said Cat, Dan and Phil furrowed their brows as they looked at their friend curiously. Cat smiled and rolled her eyes, at her friends before explaining.

" His name is Jesse Levine, he's this pretty cool vlogger whose starting to make it big. He just came out of nowhere though with all of these subscribers."

"Yeah that doesn't sound the least bit suspicious at all Cat." Said Dan sarcastically, Cat rolled her eyes once again.

"Just like your girlfriend who doesn't like being recorded, even though she works in a place where people are bound to be recording." Said Cat with just as much sarcasm in her voice as Dan. Phil patted both of their shoulders, like a father trying to get his children to top arguing. When Jesse came over to them, Cat stood up straighter, as he greeted her and kissed her hand. Dan shook his head and rolled his eyes, whilst Phil lifted up an eyebrow unsure how to react.

" Hey so you must be the famous Dan and Phil, you're a lot taller than I thought you'd be." Said Jesse sizing them up. Dan narrowed his eyes slightly, their was something about this guy he really, really didn't like.

"Yeah we uh, we get that a lot." Said Phil, with a small embarrased chuckle before clearing his throat once again and shaking Jess's hand. "I'm Phil by the way, and this is Dan."

Jesse nodded and turned his beady black eyes to Dan, and extended his hand out.

"I've heard a few things about you Dan, you're pretty lucky to have made friends with your favorite Youtuber...not everyone's that lucky. It must be nice to ride on Phil's fame" Said Jesse, Cat and Phil immediately looked at Dan, who nodded and gave a curt smile.

" I know, hey Phil and I have to get going but it was nice meeting you." Said Dan, trying to remain as polite as ever infront of the fans standing just a few feet away, as well as his friends who were clearly expecting a different reaction. He grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him to where they were supposed to be, ignoring a few squealing fangirls. Jesse smirked as he watched them go, knowing he got under Dan's skin.

" You ok?" Asked Phil, as Dan sighed.

" Yeah I just...I mean there's something about him that makes me uncomfortable, and then there was what he said...I'm not riding on your fame." He mumbled under his breath looking down. He knew that there were some people who did think that, after all if it hadn't been for Phil he never would've gotten into Youtube in the first place. Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, and offered a warm comforting smile.

" Of course you're not, you're famous because you're creative and a genuinely nice person that people like to watch." Said Phil, he stopped and thought about that sentence for a minute. "That sounds a bit stalkery if you think about it hard enough, um let me try again. People watch your videos not because of me, but because of you and how amazing you are."

Dan smiled and gave a small chuckle.

" That's better...thanks Phil." Said Dan, Phil nodded and smiled, glad to have made Dan feel better. After they were done with all the photos Dan looked at his phone and smiled as Morgan had indeed texted him her address. After a few more hours of enjoying the con, the others went to the party, while Ian was nice enough to give Dan a ride to the address. After bidding him goodbye, Dan went to the apartment and rang the doorbell.

Morgan went over and opened the door.

" Uh, hi...I didn't think you'd actually come." Said Morgan in surprise, Dan gave her a warm, friendly smile.

" Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" He asked curiously, she shrugged and shook her head.

" I dunno I mean, you're a famous Youtuber I'm sure you must've had way more important things to do than come here." She replied, Dan shook his head.

" Not really, believe it or not, besides just because I'm a Youtuber doesn't mean I don't like hanging out with other people besides my Yutube friends. Unless you didn't want me here in which case I-"

"No, no it's fine, c'mon in." She replied, Dan nodded and entered the apartment, she went to the kitchen to get drinks, and watched as he looked around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Foursome nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah..surprise update! I dunno, I think I might do a raffle or something, where I put the name of a story or something in a hat and then whichever I pick is the one I'll update during the weekend...Iduno, anyway for now, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Dan looked around the apartment, it was a nice fairly standard apartment, the sofas looked comfortable, the television was infront of the sofas and the coffee table. There was a radio, and movie shelves, as well as a book shelf. He stopped and furrowed his brow when he noticed she had alot of plays. From Shakespeare, to Sondheim, she had them all. She also had books on acting and improvisation. He looked back at her curiously.

" Are you an actress?" He asked curiously, she smiled and shook her head.

" No, I wanted to be...when I was little I auditioned for every play, every musical, every talent show, every recital. I rarely got the parts I wanted or didn't get in at all but...sometimes I did." She replied, as she looked at the various books. Dan looked at the girl curiously.

"Are you taking any acting classes?" He asked curiously.

"Nope, I quit acting a couple of years ago and I haven't looked back. Coke?" She asked holding up a Coca Cola, he nodded in thanks and accepted it. She went over to the movies, and looked through them while he looked back at the books. He furrowed his brow when he pulled out a black leatherbound one and saw it was a photo album. He opened it, and smiled softly at the little girl flashing a great big smile as she was dressed in a pink tutu while she wore a flower crown and her hair was done up.

" I was a sugarplum fairy when I was like 10." She replied, having noticed that he was looking through the album. Dan shifted awkwardly and quickly closed it, setting it back on the shelf.

" Sorry um, so why did you quit?" Asked Dan curiously, from the looks of it she seemed to have loved acting...so why had she given up?

" Reasons," She replied, as she met his gaze, he looked at her curiously, as she held up 'Beethoven' making him chuckle.

" I know its a kids movie, but its my favorite and I couldn't find anything else that was suitable...besides St. Bernards are my favorite dogs..their so fluffy." She replied, making him chuckle once more, she wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"Unless you'd prefer we watch something else but, I should probably warn you that I have a limited movie collection that is limited to chick flicks and Disney movies with a sprinkle of horror." She replied, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

" It's fine really, I enjoy all music, and I enjoy most genres besides its your favorite right?" He asked, she nodded and they sat on the couch, having ordered pizza and watched the movie...which led to another...and another...and another...until finally, they dozed off. After a few hours Dan woke up thanks to his phone buzzing, and vibrating in his pocket, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. The tv was emitting static, and Morgan was laying on the couch beside him, sher head rested on his shoulder and her arms were around his waist.

He looked at the phone, apparently Phil and the others had literally just gotten back from the party and were wondering where he was. He texted them saying that he was still at Morgan's place, before setting the phone down. He yawned and wiped his eyes, when Morgan moaned slightly and wiped her own eyes.

" What time is it?" She asked, when she realized where she was, immediately she let go of Dan and sat up straight. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I mean I-"

"It's fine, it's 3 in the morning, apparently my friends literally just got back to the room from the friend Phil texted me asking where I was." He replied, she nodded and stretched, before getting up.

"Why don't you take the bed, I'll get a blanket and lay on the couch." She replied, Dan smiled and shoo his head.

" No, I should go I'll call taxi, or one of my friends." He replied, she lifted an eyebrow and looked at him curiouly.

"At 3 in the morning after they just came back from a party?" She asked, he stopped and thought for a second before realizing the flaw in that logic, he sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

" Well I'm not going to let you take the couch, I'll sleep here and you can keep the bed." Replied Dan politely.

" Dan you're my guest I-"

" And as your guest I refuse to let you sleep on the couch, besides the couch is quite comfy." He replied sitting back down on the couch, he smiled up at her almost as if daring her to say otherwise. She rolled her eyes affectionately before walking away and coming back with a blanket.

" I hope its not too scratchy or itchy." She replied, he shook his head.

" No it's fine...goodnight." He replied, she smiled and bade him goodnight before heading to her room. Dan sighed and laid down on the couch, trying to get back to sighed as she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling...currently Dan Howell was in her living room, she wasn't a fangirl but...this guy was a youtube celebrity, he was way out of her league that was for sure. Why was he being so nice to her? She clutched her pillow to her chest and laid on her side.

The next morning, Morgan awoke to the smell of something cooking, she went over to the kitchen and saw Dan whisking something in a bowl.

" Whisk it, yeah yeah, whisk it, whisk it harder, all around down and up, up and down and all around-"

"Are you having fun?" She asked teasingly, making him stop and look up in embarrasment. She went over, and got out the eggs and bacon.

" Sorry I thought I'd make you breakfast since you um, you let me stay the night." He replied, she went over and cracked the eggs into the pan.

"You don't have to, besides like I said before you're my guest...speaking of which aren't they gonna miss you back at the Con?" She asked curiously. "Before that though how do you like your eggs?"

" Scrambled is fine, and um I called Phil and told him I'd be there soon." He replied pouring the batter into the pan with a ladle.

" If you want I can drive you there, I mean literally we're going the same way anyway. so might as well right?" She asked, meeting his gaze, he smiled and nodded. After making breakfast, they sat down and after eating, Dan texted Phil telling him that Morgan was driving him over. After getting her stuff, they drove to the Hotel since Dan decided to change out of his clothes.

" So, I had a nice time last night." Said Morgan, Dan nodded and smiled at her.

" I did too, we should do this again sometime...actually, Phil and I were planning on going to Disneyland with a few friends of ours. You should come too." He replied, she cleared her throat and looked down.

"Are they going to be vlogging?" She asked shyly.

"No, well...if they are, I'll tell them you don't like being recorded...speaking of which though can I ask why?" He asked curiously. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

" Reasons, anyway I'll..I'll see, cya." She replied, he nodded as she headed off. He sighed and headed into the hotel where he saw Jesse a few feet away looking at Kalel and Melanie's butts while they were busy talking to Mari and Evelina. He narrowd his eyes and went over, stepping inbetween his gaze and the girls.

" They have boyfriends, fiance in Kalel's case, and I'm pretty sure Evelina has a husband just so you know." Said Dan defensively. Jesse chuckled and turned to Dan.

" Hey, doesn't mean I can't look right? Besides, not like they'd find out anyway. Look at you though, trying to play hero I'm not scared of you Howell. You're just some Youtuber wannabe sucking up to the more successful people like Phil and those other guys you hang around." Said Jesse, Dan clenched his hands tightly into fists.

" And that is where you're wrong." Said Dan, Jesse chuckled and his eyes locked with Dan's.

" Prove it." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this whole two stories a day thing...doesn't seem to be working out, at leas in my mind, so what I'm thinking is I'll update one story for an entire week, then the next week move onto another one for a weekand then another one, for a week etc. So yeah I think that'll be alot better...but if you guys prefer the whole two in one thing let me know XD and the little girl with the Danisnotonfire shirt is based on a real girl whose picture I saw on umblr and i was adorable**

* * *

"I don't need to prove it, you think you're so special and so much better than everyone...but here's the thing Dan. You're just like them, all those fans you think are so annoying, all of those people you get annoyed at for stalking you and Phil...you were just like them. How did you get Phil's attention in the first plce again? By stalking him, and doing exactly what every idiot fan of yours is doing now. You got lucky, no one told you you deserve this, because you don't...you're just a pathetic little emo loser who got invited to hang out with the cool kids." Said Jesse, smirking at the look in Dan's eyes. Dan opened his mouth to defend himself, when he stopped and thought about what he was saying.

His mouth became a tight line, as he brushed past him and headed off. His brown eyes noticing the girls and guys wearing shirts or merchandise that came from their favorite Youtuber. From Smosh, to Shane Dawson, and he even spotted a few people wearing his and Phil's shirts. He winced and looked down remembering when he used to be just a fan...Jesse was right, he only got where he was because of Phil...he was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt someone glomp him.

He looked down to see a little girl glomping his leg, she smiled and he noticed the Danisnotonfire shirt she was wearing.

" Oh my gosh, you're Dan!" Exclaimed the little girl who looked to be about six. He smiled and knelt down to her level.

"Yeah, I am what's your name?" He asked curiously.

" Emma," She replied, her eyes lighting up happily, making him chuckle when he got a closer look at the shirt and saw it was much too small. Much smaller thaan the ones he and Phil sold.

"Where did you get your shirt?" He asked curiously.

" My mommy painted it, I watch your videos lots and I wanted one of your shirts but you didn't have any in my size, so my mommy painted one of my shirts to look like the ones in the store. " She explained, Dan nodded and smiled softly, it was pretty adorable he had to admit...still he wondered why a seven year old was watching his videos in the first place.

" Your mum did an amazing job..where is she?" He asked.

"Over there, "She replied pointing to a woman, who was talking on her cellphone. She stopped when she noticed Dan looking, He smiled and waved at her, immedtately the mother went over and greeted Dan. Saying how her daughter had watched a clip of him singing the Llama song and started watching more of his videos. That she knew he swore, but she made sure her daugher didn't repea any of the language he used in his videos.

" Dan, can I take a picture with you?" Asked Emma looking up hopefully. Dan chuckled and nodded he and the little girl hugged as her mother took the picture.

" Ok, bye Emma it was nice meeting you and thanks for noticing my videos." Said Dan, she smiled and nodded.

" I love the lots, their real fun to watch." She replied, before skipping off with her mother. Dan smiled softly before heading off. He recalled Jesse's words in his head loud and clear but...then he remembered the little girl and what Phil said. Yes he was once a fan, and he did message Phil and talk to him alot...but he started Youtube because he wanted to..and there were also people like that little girl who liked his videos because he did work hard. After going to the room and getting dressed in a new set of clothes he made his way to The Con.

"Hey Dan, you ok?" Asked Phil.

"Yeah, how was the party last night?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Fine, a few of them got drunk and we had to take them to their rooms, how about you and Morgan?" Asked Phil curiously.

" Fine, we watched movies and ate pizza, I ended up falling asleep on the couch...hey Phil, what do you know about that Jesse guy?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Only what Cat told us yesterday, although I did here from Finn that he had a girlfriend who broke up with him a month ago...her name started with an M, I forgot what it was. Apparantly he was trying to make it big on Youtube and she broke it off." Said Phil, Dan furrowed his brow and recalled how Morgan said she'd wanted to be an actress but quit.

"Phil, this girlfriend's name...was it Morgan?" He asked, Phil shrugged and tried hard to remember what name Finn said it was.

"So, why didn't you say yes?" Asked the blond haired cashier, looking at Morgan.

" Because his vlogging friends might be there, and Youtube is kind of their job I don't think they'd appreciate having someone telling them to stop doing their job." Said Morgan, the blond shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I don't think I'll fit in."

" Wr need to do something about that chip on your shoulder...and your low self esteem...and this whole icy wall thing you put up. Dan is one of the nicest guys in the world and he'd never in a million years hurt you. " Said the blond, Morgan lifted her eyebrows and looked at her friend curiously.

" Can you guarantee it?" She asked.

" I can, sorry I couldn't help overhearing...I can vouch for him, he's a genuinely nice guy and it'd be great if you came." Said Cat, Morgan sighed as she looked at Cat to the other girl. " If you want to come too that'd be cool." Said Cat turning to the blond cashier who smiled at Morgan enthusiastically.

" Ok, next time Dan comes and asks...I'll say yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm typing this up on my friend's laptop which he kindly let me borrow and uh...basically I'm going to update the story and yeah I hope you enjoy it XD**

* * *

Morgan looked up as Dan entered the Starbucks, she smiled softly and gave a small awkward wave as she tried to avoid being recorded. Dan went over to the dark haired girl...he felt strange about asking her about Jesse...hell he could be wrong about this whole thing and end up alienating her...but what if he wasn't? What if she did have a connection to him and was an old flame? Well...it would explain a few things offer up a few reasons as to why she was the way she was.

"Uh hey Dan, does that offer to Disneyland have an expiration date?" She asked curiously. He smiled and shook his head making her blush lightly and look down.

"So, Cat mentioned your friend was coming as well, are you ready to go?" He asked, she nodded as a couple of other people went over to take their shifts. Morgan's blond friend went over and glomped her, smiling up at Dan.

"So, I guess we're ready to go?" Asked The blonde, Morgan and Dan nodded. The girls headed on over to Morgan's car, while Dan went with Phil, Cat and a few other friends deciding to all meet up at the parking garage, he knew that several of them were going but were going to split off into groups. Kalel, Joey, Meghan, Evelina, and David, in one group. Anthony, Ian, Melanie, Wes, and the rest of the Smosh Games Crew, Tyler, Zoe, Alfie, Louise and Troye, finally it would be him, Phil, PJ, Chris, Cat and Morgan and Morgan's friend. He'd told a few of the others about how Morgan didn't like being vlogged and for the most part they understood...he hoped.

Once they were there and several people were vlogging and heading off, Morgan and her friend walked over to them. She ducked as Zoe narrowly caught her on camera.

"Hey, " He greeted, she smiled and greeted him back.

" Ok guys, so I'm here with the fantastic foursome and a few guests, I can't show one of them on camera though because she hates being recorded. So, yeah we're on our way to the happiest place on earth." Said Cat as she vlogged, Morgan looked down awkwardly when Dan took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up and met his gaze.

The group headed out and separated into their smaller groups before heading off. Although Dan noticed that he seemed to end up riding with Morgan quite often...he chalked it up to Chris, PJ, or Phil conveniently pairing up with someone else leaving them to pair up. But...he liked it, infact this was as open as he'd seen her. She seemed to smile and have more of a good time and he found...he liked seeing her like that.

" You should do that more often." Said Dan, as they headed off the spinning teacup ride.

" Do what?" She asked curiously.

" Smile, you have a nice one." He replied, making her blush and look down when he noticed a small place nearbye selling candy floss. He took her hand and led her over, buying her some candy floss.

" Thanks, you uh, you didn't have to." She replied, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

" I wanted to, c'mon their going to start the fireworks display soon." Said Dan, she nodded and noticed he was still holding her hand. But deep down, she didn't mind...so she didn't say anything. They met up with the others, at the fireworks bursting in the dark night sky...pinks, blues, greens and all of the other colors in between. Dan turned to Morgan and smiled softly at the wonder in her eyes, Morgan felt someone staring and looked up at Dan..their eyes interlocking as they leaned in...and kissed each other. Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck, and Dan pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh my gosh that's so cute!" Exclaimed Tyler, interrupting their moment...Morgan's eyes widened as adrenaline kicked into overdrive at seeing she was being recorded. She got out of Dan's grasp and Ran as fast as she could, Dan ran after her immediately and grabbed her arm. Only for her to whirl around and sucker punch him in the face, she gasped upon finding out what she'd done.

" Ow, oh my-" Said Dan, clutching his nose which was throbbing

"I'm sorry! I..I'm sorry..I...I have to go." Said Morgan, when Dan immediately grabbed her hand, and puled her in for a hug, his arms wrapped around her protectively...she looked up at him and sniffed, her vision beginning to get murky. Dan gently took her to a nearby bench and sat down next to her, his arms were still wrapped around her while she leaned in against him.

" What happened?" Asked Dan in concern.

" I...I don't like being recorded and...just now, I...I " She sighed and shook her head as she wiped away her tears.

" You can tell me, I promise I won't judge or say anything...I'll just listen." Said Dan softly, as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. She sniffed and sighed one more before looking up into his sincere, warm brown eyes. The aching in her chest was growing worse and worse...she'd kept it in for so long, she had to get it out somehow. She looked at all of the people walking by trying to find a way to tell him. Dan just sat there, waiting and listening

" I had a boyfriend...a few months ago...we went out for a couple of years, and...he was nice at first, he made me feel special, we met online in a chatroom. I was a college student and he was a few years older...he was also, a youtuber who was trying to make it big. I watched and subscribed, I became a fangirl who stalked his dailybooth, his formspring, his twitter.." She explained, Dan turned away slightly...remembering how he'd done the same to Phil..though he had a feeling that unlike him and Phil

This story wasn't going to have a happy ending.

" Then one day, he told me he was gonna put me in a video and..I was so happy, but...it wasn't what I thought it was gonna be. He um...he'd record him and his...friends humiliating me, and just...doing all of these things for views...and if I didn't go through with it, he'd yell and call me these horrible names. It got to the point, where I became so depressed and...I just couldn't focus on anything anymore...I dropped out of school, and began to...depend on him. I thought he would change, and..." She sighed, and shook her head as the tears fell down her cheeks. Dan's jaw went slack, as he held her tighter unsure of what to say to that..

" He broke up with me, because he started getting famous and he decided...he didn't need me anymore...I..." She sighed sniffed once more. "I was an idiot fangirl just like all the others...I thought he was perfect, and wonderful and how he'd never hurt me until it was too late. I don't like being recorded because it makes me remember what he did, I'm done with youtubers because they fool you and only use you to get famous."

" Not really, your ex was a bloody douchebag, but not all of us are like that...I was a fan of Phil, and I was just like you I stalked his profiles, and talked to him all the time until we met and...he helped me, when I was younger I hated myself and really the only thing I thought I had going for me was, that I was nice. Phil helped me through that, he showed me that there was more to me than that, and...he's become one of my best friends in the whole world. Your ex is a twat, who hurt an amazing person because he was too lazy to do actual work and get views the honest way. " Said Dan, she lifted an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

" Really?" She asked, he smiled and nodded.

Yeah, I mean..you're a beautiful, smart, hardworking person who didn't deserve to have her trust broken and to be hurt and used like that...you can't let him control your life though, you deserve to live your life and be happy. Don't shut yourself away forever, I promise not everyone on the internet is sleazy and scummy like him...believe me, for every ex, there is a Phil...and...I suck at giving advice." Said Dan, making her giggle. He smiled and lightly poked her side.

" Well at least I got you to smile." Said Dan teasingly, she kissed his cheek making him blush.

" Thanks I...I'm sorry I unloaded all of this on you I-"

"It's fine, you're my friend." Said Dan, brushing some of her hair back, she nodded as their eyes interlocked once again. They leaned in, and kissed once more. Finally, once it was time to go back, Dan went over to Tyler and asked him to take out the part with him and Morgan.

"Please? she doesn't like being recorded, and I'm asking you as a friend." Said Dan pleadingly, Tyler smiled and nodded.

" Sure thing," Said Tyler, Dan smiled and after thanking him headed back to the hotel room with Phil, once they were there he flopped down on the bed and sighed.

"You alright Dan?" Asked Phil curiously.

"Yeah I'm just...just abit tired, " Said Dan, Phil nodded as he sat down beside his friend who immediately hugged Phil tightly much to his surprise.

"Hey Phil, have I ever told you how much I'm glad I met you?" Asked Dan, much to Phil's confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan/Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah, here is the next chapter of My Best Chance and we are nearing the climax. Yay, also I get out on Summer vacation in two weeks so, yeah after these next two weeks I'm going to be homefree XD and have way more time to concentrate on my fanfics. Also, I realized with this past April/March I've officially been a Smosher for a year XD, yay ok enough rambles lets go XD**

* * *

" Are you ok?" Asked Phil as Dan pulled away and laid back down, the darker haired youtuber sat cross legged next to him. Dan sighed, and stared up at the ceiling...dare he tell? After all, it was something personal that she probably didn't want to tell but...he knew Phil wouldn't say anything, no Phil was his best friend and one of the most trustworthy people he knew...his brown eyes met Phil's blue ones, which were full of worry and concern. He sighed and cleared his throat.

" Well, I talked with Morgan and I found out the reason why she doesn't like being recorded...she was just like me Phil, I mean. She liked this one youtuber and stalked him on all of his accounts, constantly leaving messages and having Skype conversations. But the douche wasn't anything like you...he hurt her...so," He paused and sat up as he looked at Phil who listened and now he understood why Dan had said what he did.

" Thanks, for actually being there...for being the best friend I could've asked for and...for never giving up on me and not hurting me. I know I don't say this often enough but, I'm really glad I met you and...I mean, I was just some silly teenager who got lucky by being noticed by his idol. Thanks...for taking the time and to...well..for everything" Said Dan sincerely, after his conversation with Morgan, he'd really wanted to say that to Phil...especially since it could've gone alot worse, and thankfully it didn't. Phil smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Dan in a tight hug.

" You didn't "just get lucky" I wanted to get to know you better, because you were a genuinely interesting person, and we had tons of things in common. What he doesn't understand...is that it's people like you and Morgan that makes making videos worthwhile...I was always excited to see a new comment or a message from my favorite fan." Said Phil placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan stopped and looked at Phil curiously.

" I was your favorite fan?" Asked Dan in disbelief, Phil smiled and nodded.

" I know that it's never fair to have favorites but...yeah...you were and still are my favorite fan," Said Phil, Dan felt his eyes begin to water before sighing. All these years of knowing Phil and he'd never really known that about his best friend..it made him feel good and rather honored to be in that position. He chuckled as Phil lightly poked his sides, and tackled him into a hug. "I would never want to, or even dare think about hurting you...ever...which is why I think you should get together with her."

" We're just friends." Said Dan, Phil lifted an eyebrow curiously before poking him again.

" Since when do people who're just friends kiss? Ok, Dan...do you think about her alot? do you want to see her happy, and would you be willing to do anything to make her happy? do you share common interests? do you like things about her but still get annoyed at a few things, because lets be honest no one is perfect?" Asked Phil, as Dan thought about what he was saying. The more he thought...the more he realized that maybe, just maybe there was something there..something more than friendship.

But what if she didn't feel the same way? He remembered what she'd said, and though he'd never hurt her...what if deep down she thought he would, what if he was afraid of him and didn't trust him? he didn't think he could bear it if someone he loved was afraid of him, hell he didn't even like it when his fans were intimidated by him or afraid to go up to him, much less someone he wanted to become his girlfriend. Phil, looked on worriedly as Dan seemed to be thinking hard.

" Dan?" Said Phil, Dan sighed and shook his head.

" It's nothing...I um..we'd better get to bed, tomorrow's our last day and there's a party later and...we should just head to bed." Said Dan.

"You're not even going to browse the internet?" Asked Phil, Dan shook his head and rolled over onto his side, as millions of thoughts swam around in his mind. Phil nodded, as he gently ran a hand through Dan's brown hair..after a few minutes, Dan was fast asleep. The taller british youtuber headed out when he heard someone knock on the door.

He opened it to find Jesse there, immediately Phil tensed up, recalling how he'd made Dan feel when they first met.

" What're you doing here?" Asked Phil curiously.

" Just want to have a talk with the wannabe, is he here?" Asked Jesse, not noticing Phil's hands clenching tightly into fists.

" Firstly, his name is Dan, secondly he is not a wannabe and finally no he's not and I'm politely asking you to back off of him and get out of our hotel room." Said Phil, trying to keep his calm. His eyes focused on the other youtuber.

" I don't have to listen to you Lester, besides I can say anything I want about that nobody. No one even likes him anyway, and he's a no talent hack who only gets people pining after him because of you. The only reason you even noticed him was because he stalked all of your profiles and wouldn't leave you alone." Said Jesse, smirking as Phil tried to keep a level head then he noticed Dan at the doorway of the bedroom. " Admit if Phil, it annoyed you to hell and back the way he was always commenting on your videos, the way he stalked you night and day...admit it, life would've been better if you'd never met him at all."

Phil immediately punched Jesse in the face, making Dan's eyes widen in shock having never seen that side of Phil before.

" Now you listen here, Dan Howell is my best friend in the entire world, you have no idea how much he means to me...he's my favorite fan above anyone else and I am done with hearing you talking badly about him. He doesn't deserve this teatment from some scum like you, so I suggest you leave him alone and get out of my room." Said Phil, Jesse glared at him and left. Phil stood there seething when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

He looked back and saw Dan looking at him with a small smile. Phil smiled back at him and nodded when his hand immediately began to throb. He made a small whimpering sound as he looked to his hand, making Dan chuckle.

"C'mon, lets go put some ice on that." Said Dan, taking Phil to the kitchen and sitting him down whilst he got ice from the fridge. He furrowed his brow when Phil got on his laptop and searched for Jesse's channel. Dan sat next to him and placed the ice on his hand when after a few minute of looking through his channel and the internet...they found a few videos that were unlisted.

Dan covered his mouth in horror as did Phil, many of them were of a girl..Morgan...a few definetly had a few mature themes..in others, she was getting slapped by some boys...he couldn't see their faces...Dan winced as he saw all of the things that Jesse put her through. It was no wonder she didn't want to be recorded and didn't trust Youtubers, Phil placed his uninjured hand on Dan's shoulder.


End file.
